1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries that cannot be recharged. The secondary batteries are used as energy sources in mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies, etc. They may be of a single-battery type or a pack type in which multiple batteries are electrically connected to each other and bound in one unit, according to the types of external devices that use such batteries.